singlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Singles Wiki:Rules and Policies
The following is a list of Singles Wiki Rules and Policies. Every user at Singles Wiki are expected to follow these. All users in good standing may enforce the rules. Bureaucrats and Administrators may issue blocks in the case of repeated denial of the rules. Singles Wiki Rules *Because Singles Wiki is a small, low activity wiki, incidents and situations will generally be dealt with on a case-by-case basis. *'Assume Good Faith' - assume that the other editors on the wiki mean well *Please be familiar with Singles Wiki's Manual of Style before editing. *'Civility' - be civil in your dealings with others. No personal attacks, unnecessarily abusive language, patronizing behavior, baiting, etc... *Images uploaded to Singles Wiki must follow the Image Policy. *'Vandalism is not tolerated.' *'Competence is required' to edit Singles Wiki. Editors who can't understand the rules or whose grasp of the written English language is insufficient enough to require heavy copyediting will be blocked from editing to prevent them from causing unnecessary work for other editors. * Usernames must meet our Username Policy or be blocked from editing. *Be aware that no one Owns any part of any article. Once something is posted on Singles Wiki, it is considered to be in the public domain. *Follow the Talk Page Guidelines. *Dispute Resolution is far less formal than it is on Wikipedia. If you have a dispute with another user, first attempt to seek resolution on the talk page of the article. If that fails, ask other editors for opinions. If worst comes to worst, the staff will vote on it. **Edit Wars will result in the warred-over article being locked temporarily. *Singles Wiki is not censored. Profanity in articles should be done only in an encyclopedic manor; for example, dog poo should be referred to with the proper term 'dog feces' rather than 'dog shit'. *'Sockpuppetry' (operating multiple accounts) and Meatpuppetry (using other users soley to advance your view in a dispute) is strictly prohibited and will get you banned. *There is no formal Article for Deletion process on Singles Wiki. If you think something needs to be deleted, ask a bureaucrat or administrator. *There is no formal Request for Adminship process on Singles Wiki. If you think you should be an administrator, speak to a bureaucrat. **As of June 2011, there is one bureaucrat. However, there is need for more administrators, and barring retirement there will never be the need for any more bureaucrats. ***If you want Rollback Rights, ask a bureaucrat, and state why. **Your request for promotion will be rejected immediately if you have been blocked from Singles Wiki in the past. Poor conduct on other wikis may also be used against you, depending on the details of the conduct. *No one operating this wiki has either Checkuser or Oversight rights. If you need oversight or a checkuser, please go to Wikia Central and follow the instructions there. Singles Wiki specifics *'Notability' is not an issue on Singles Wiki. This wiki is specifically about the videogame Singles, and anything related to it (voice actors of characters, deleted characters) is considered notable. *Singles Wiki follows the principle of Inclusionism, and rejects the principles of Deletionism in regards to all things related to Singles. *Please follow the Fair Use Policy on text.' Singles General Chat Rules The following rules are for the Singles General Chat forum. *Follow the 'Talk Page Guidelines. *Obey the Civility Guidelines at all times. *Do NOT spam or advertise other websites unless they are other Wiki Wikia websites. *Stay on topic in the individual discussion threads. *Start topics that do not directly relate to Singles with OT:(subject), for example, OT:Football for Football topic. *Always sign your comments using four tildes: ~~~~ Category:Singles Wiki Category:Singles Wiki Policy